


Lost in My Heaven

by NettieStein13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/pseuds/NettieStein13
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester live in a world were everyone is born with their very own angel and devil that sit on their shoulders, their little pals also have special gifts that can go unknown to their humans, but What happens when they fall in love with their humans?





	1. Lost in My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from the Beautiful mind of Rosalind B. (not sure if she wants full name out) I have been given permission to write this. It is in my own words I just hope I do a good job for this amazing idea.

Dean was getting ready to close up shop, just finishing the last few things such as cleaning up, sweeping, locking the back door, filing papers. He loved being the owner of his late uncle Bobby's mechanic shop, it was hard to run by himself. He was glad to have a little help in his decision making though. He was glad to have the help ever since he can remember. In fact if it wasn't for that help his brother would not be here, he would have died in the fire with their parents. He owes a lot of thanks to his shoulder angel Castiel, and he would never admit it to his shoulder devil Crowley.   
He was about to close the main garage door when a silver ford pulled up. Right away he smelt burning oil, rubber, the car was screaming for attention. The car came to a halt, engine was finally silent. The driver side door opened out stepped a beautiful women, shoulder length chocolate locks, root beer colored eyes, very fawn like. Rockin hips, long legs that could go for miles. Dean's breath was caught until he heard a small huff, it was his shoulder angel Castiel, it almost looked as if he was pouting.  
"Cas? whats wrong?", Dean asked with much concern. Looking at the small raven haired, big blue eyed angel on his right shoulder.   
"Nothing Dean, it's just we have been here all day I know you are exhausted. I would very much like to see you home resting right now." Castiel complained against his character trying to hide that under line of jealousy he felt when he noticed the way Dean looked at the women.  
Dean then heard on the other shoulder a gruff chuckle, "Well isn't that adorable, the angel is a bit jealous. He's right Dean you have worked hard all day but what's one more, especially a very beautiful woman such as her, She may give you her number, or a helping hand in releasing your stress." Crowley wiggled his eye brows trying to get his dirty mind a crossed.  
Dean thought about it for a moment, he looked to the devil, then to his angel. Whom was trying to cover up the fact he was pouting in his child form now. Dean laughed, Castiel had no control over his child form when he was upset like this. But he decided he needed the money plus it was getting dark. He didn't want to be a jerk and turn her away when her car was in obvious need of help. If he couldn't fix it to night he would extend his kindness in offering her a lift to where she needed to be.   
The women came right up to him, "Hi I was hoping you were open, I was on my way to pick up my son from my mom's then my car took a shit. Can you help me?"  
"I was about to close up but let me take a look and see if we have a quick fix or you may have to pick it up tomorrow." Dean gave her his all american charm smile.  
They walked to her car, Dean noticed her devil and angel were asleep on the passanger seat covering up with a clean Wendy's napkin. He popped the hood, smoke and that smell filled up in his nostrils. Looking over not only was it over heated, the belt was missing. He shook his head before turning back to her.  
"You are going to have to pick it up tomorrow, sorry miss-" He extended his hand  
"Lisa, Lisa Braeden. Are you mister Singer?" She shook his hand.  
"No, no that was my uncle I took over after his passing. The names Dean, and this is Castiel my angel, and Crowley my pain in the butt devil." he introduces them.  
Lisa is about to tell him her small shoulder angel and devil, when her eyes caught Castiel's black wings.   
"Wow, I've never seen black angel wings." without thinking she reached out to touch them, Castiel started to panic, sensing the angel's distress right away. Dean held up his hand to shield Castiel. Eyebrows frowning, looking right at her.  
"Please don't touch him."He said in a monotone voice. Ever since he had Castiel from a young age able to talk to him. Dean always felt like he had to protect his angel just as much as he looked out for Dean in deciding the matter of any situations.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, Umm I'll call my mom and tell her I'll be there as soon as a cab can pick me up from here." She went to pick her phone out of her pocket.  
"You don't have to do that. I'll take you to your mom's it's no problem." Dean offered to her.  
She smiled at his sweetness again. But she knew it was best for her take a cab, she barely knew him.   
"Thanks Dean but I'm going to pass. No offence I hardly know you, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you." She smiled shyly at the blonde haired, green eyed man in front of her. Dean smiled back, she grabbed a pen and paper from her car careful not to wake her shoulder passengers. She wrote her name and number down, "Plus you have to call anyway to tell me if my car is done or not.", she then proceeded to call a cab for herself.  
If Dean wasn't so smitten with her, he would have felt and heard Castiel's feelings getting crushed so hard his breathing was labored. Crowley just smiled, knowing his job was done. Looking to Castiel with a smug smile, Castiel looked at him. His big blue eyes looked like they were glasses of full water threaten to spill over. He knows Crowley knows about how he feels about Dean. He really doesn't like Crowley right now, not one bit.  
After an hour or so they were home, Dean pushed through the door. As soon as it opened Castiel back in child form went zipping by flying as fast as his little wings could carry him. Confused about what is going on, cause usually Crowley poofed off somewhere in the house and Castiel stayed with him. He looked to his left shoulder, there sat Crowley with such a dirty grin it grossed Dean right out.  
"What's wrong with Cas? Why are you smiling like that?You teasing him again?" Dean 20 questioned the small devil.   
"Whoa calm down Dean! I have done absolutely nothing." He chose then to poof out of site now.  
Dean was now left alone feeling ever confused by the way Castiel was acting. Well he just hoped tomorrow would be better for the two of them so the could talk things out or what not. He was really worried now, had he said something to up set his angel? He grabbed a beer from the fridge, heres to tomorrow may it be better for Castiel.


	2. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super bad at summaries

Castiel was the only one awake in the house for right now, he was reflecting on the way he acted yesterday evening. He should not have acted that way, Lisa seemed very kind. Also Dean wasn't even his to call his own in that way, he was just his angel to guide him in the right direction. Castiel knew he had to apologize to Dean today before he went into work. He knew the way to wake up the green eyed human, he fly into the kitchen right up to the coffee machine that was much bigger then him. Filling it with Dean's favorite coffee bean blend, pressing the red button till it glowed, then let the machine do it's magic.  
He waited a few minutes before going into Dean's room to wake him up. He was so glad Crowley was not a morning person. Castiel loved his mornings with Dean just the two of them, he loved their alone talks whether it was serious like this mornings conversation would be, or just random non-sense. Soon the house was filled with the thick smell of coffee he chose that moment to fly his tiny body to Dean's room. Pushing the door open, letting in the fragrance. Castiel very quietly landed on the bed, softly walking up to the pillow right next to Dean's resting head. He took this opportunity watch this amazing, wonderful human being he was blessed to look over. Even if it meant watching him be with someone not him.   
Castiel reached his tiny hand forward softly patting Dean's nose. Dean made a face that made Castiel laugh, soon he was greeted with green eyes. Dean smiled at the site of his small angel gracefully sitting on the other pillow next to him.  
"Good morning Dean, I hope you slept well." Castiel smiled as big as he could at his human.  
"Mornin Cas, it was okay. Missed my Pillow buddy though." He looked at Castiel, whom in return blushed from embarrassment, avoiding Dean's gaze.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Castiel nodded.  
"But first would you like your coffee? We can talk about my actions last night then." it was Dean's turn to nod.  
They enter the kitchen, Dean grabbed his mug filled with his energy booster. Sitting at his kitchen table joining his little angel.  
"Alright Cas, spill.", Dean's attention was on Castiel now.  
"Well to be honest, I was upset with Crowely talking you into getting Lisa's number and you calling her, possibly going out with her.", He was on the verge of tears again, feeling his own frustration build up.  
"Whoa easy Cas, Yeah I have her number just to tell her, her car will be done. Yeah she's beautiful, but I'm not interested in a girlfriend boyfriend statues relationship. Even if I was Cas, I don't see why it would effect you this badly. You still have me, I'm not going any where little Angel, your with me till the day I die." Dean was interrupted by the look of shock on Castiel's little face.  
"Don't Say that Dean, Please.. I don't ever want to think of parting ways with you in such a way...", now upset about a new problem he won't have to worry about for a long time.  
"Okay, okay, But anyways Cas, Your an Angel. I'm a Human my love life shouldn't effect you right?", Castiel decided not to argue, hanging his head low.   
"Right..", he all but whispered.  
Dean gently rubbed his finger under Castiel's chin. As if to say it's going to be okay, Castiel very fast hugged his arms around Dean's finger. The human watched the Angel Hugging his finger tight, as if he might disappear. In Castiel's mind he was hoping his hug would show Dean how he really felt.   
"Come on Cas, gotta get ready for the day. Go wake up hot head while I go shower.", his voice was so soft it was almost like a whisper.  
Castiel watched Dean walk upstairs to the bathroom, he then proceeded to look for Crowley. He found him in the guest room snoring away, Castiel's fustartion returned as soon as he seen his devil companion. Instead of gently waking him up like he normally did, he crouched down in his face, raised his hand and SMACK!  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Crowely screamed not sure to be made or scared.  
Castiel just stared at him, "There was a bug. It's time to get up.", Castiel flew into the next room to wait for Dean. Leaving a very confused devil.   
Soon they were already to head out for the day, Castiel sitting on Dean's right shoulder as he drove Baby. Crowley, still confused as in Castiel has never struck him so. Not even if there was a bug, he decided he was going to play nice today. So he sat himself on the passenger seat. Dean noticed both of his shoulder passengers were acting weird. But he didn't want to push the issue and leave it, unless it became a big problem.  
Soon Morning turned to the late afternoon, Dean took his lunch break. He had himself all american style sandwich, with tomatoes, lettuces, two types of cheese, onion, real mayo, turkey and ham. Crowley usually went to bug the other devil's on break too. Castiel stayed with Dean, his human always packed him his honey and crackers that are his favorite.   
"Dean?"  
"Yeah Cas."  
"Do you think.. I could, I could turn myself into regular size. To enjoy my lunch with you like a real human.", Castiel asked for permission.  
See if a Angel or Devil wanted to be normal size like their humans, they had to ask permission. It was an unknown law as to why it was this way. No ever dared to ask why it was that way. But it could only be for a few hours 3 tops.  
"Yeah Cas, I'd like that. I give you my permission.", Dean paused his lunch to wait for Castiel.  
"Thank you Dean.", without much delay he was normal size.  
Dean stared at him, he always seemed to forget how amazing his angel is, he could clearly see the beautiful shades of blue in his eyes, how soft his pale skin looked, those kissable lips. He knew hew shouldn't think of such things about his angel. But he couldn't help it. He's kept this secret for as long as high school. He would never act on it though, pushing it aside he enjoyed his lunch with Castiel.


	3. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a brain fart with this sorry.. -_- and still Bad at summaries

Not long close to closing time for the shop, Dean called Lisa to tell her her car is done. Not long after he called her she arrived, he mother dropping her and what Dean assumed was her son. The kid running past his mom to look at all of the cars, then his eyes that matched his mother's seen Baby. Boy did his eyes pop, Dean appreciated a kid who had good taste in cars, music too from the look of the kids shirt. Rockin an AC/DC shirt, with a flannel shirt too. 

"Hey Dean, what do I owe you for the car?", she put on her best flirty smile. 

"Tell you what since your kid had great taste in cars and music, I'll just charge you 350. sound fair?", she looked at him in disbaleif.   
"  
More then fair Dean that's being really generous. At least let me pay the other half by taking you out to dinner." she asked bashfully.

Dean didn't know what to say, he thought Lisa was nice and everything also nice to look at. He just wasn't interested in dating. Dean didn't even want to lead her on too. 

"Sorry Lisa I'm going to have to decline the offer, but thanks.", he was friendly about it, trying to turn her down as nice as possible.

"Aw shoot, well you have my number if you change your mind.", her last attempt to flirt with him. Calling to her son to go pay and leave.

Dean didn't know Castiel was watching the whole thing from the window from the main office. He smiled, he was over joyed that Dean had politely declined her offer. His joy was soon ruined by a jerk of a shoulder mate he was cursed to live with for a long time.

"Ah did or Dean say no to this one?", Castiel just eyed him while nodding.

"Well there is always next time, a pretty young thing comes rolling on in with a car problem. Who knows maybe that one will be even more pretty then Lisa.", Crowely strolled out of the room to only he knows where.

Castiel trying to ignore the replaying words in his head. He had his ears covered still staring outside, He didn't even notice Dean walking in. So you can imagen a very startled angel when he felt a finger push against his shoulder.

"DEAN!!!", Castiel screamed

"Hahaha, sorry Cas. I just couldn't help myself. I closed up shop early, Sammy called and invited us over for dinner. So let's get on moving.", Dean gently picked up Castiel, placed him on his right shoulder. "CROWELY!! Get your butt in gear we're leaving!", you can hear Crowley cussing in the next room.

The drive wasn't that long, soon they came to Sam's house. Dean walked up to the door, knocked, Sam answered still in his lawyer suit.

"Sup Bitch!"

"Jerk, come on in.", they entered Sam's living room.

"Want a beer?", Sam offers

"Oh Sammy you know me so well!", he pretend cried.

"It's Sam.."

Not long they heard someone yelling from the kitchen, along with another voice. Sam excused himself to check out the commotion. Dean nursed his beer, Crowely was snooping the house. Castiel of course was right next to Dean soon, they heard three people yelling in the kitchen. Dean looks to where Castiel is sitting.

"Should we go investigate?", Castiel nodded in answer.

They both head to the kitchen to see a giant Sam arguing with his shoulder buddies, Gabriel was swinging a wooden spoon that's bigger then him around. Lucifer holding up a top of the pot to shield, laughing his ass off. Sam is trying to stop the battle of the kitchen, Dean found this very entertaining.

"SAM TELL LUCIFER TO LEAVE MY RECIPE ALONE!!", Gabriel yells

"Sam tell Gabriel the ravioli's need a kick of spice. Everyone knows that ALL food taste better with spice.", Lucifer grinned.

"Lu, leave Gabe alone! You know you shouldn't bug him when he's cooking so leave this kitchen now!", with a puff the devil left. 

"Now Gabe put the spoon down, and come here.", Sam's voice was soft again. 

Gabriel did so, flying so he was hugging himself against Sam's large firm chest. Sam held him close instructing him to take deep breaths. Gabriel was normally the one messing with people but he could not handle what Lucifer dished at him. Sam will never admit it but he did side more with the angel. Castiel watched as Sam calmed him down, he wished for Dean to hold him that close, Gabriel was so lucky. After all the commotion, Gabriel continued to cook. Sam and Dean went back to the living room to give the little cook some breathing room. 

"Cassie you just going to stare?"

"I am sorry Gabriel, I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"No thanks! But I know you want to ask me something.", he grinned at him.

"Yes, the way Sam held you was very intimate, and you seem different then the last time I seen you.", Castiel leaned his head to the side.

Gabriel paused his cooking for a moment to talk to the other angel. Castiel started to blushed with an even bigger grin.

"Well that's because, we're together. Like together together."

Castiel's eyes got so big, he didn't know whether to be happy for his friend. Cause when and angel bonds with a human it's very rare, but it's very strong. Castiel also felt a pang of jealousy too. Castiel felt like he was being a cry baby, then as if on ques the water works happen.

"Cassie.. What's wrong I thought you'd be happy.."

"Gabriel I am, It's just that Dean-"

"Is an air head and doesn't notice how obvious you are with your feelings. I mean come on Sam even noticed it. Damn it Cassie I think it's time you just plain out told him."

Castiel felt the color leave his face, would he have tho courage to tell Dean about all the feelings he's been harboring for him. Would his human accept his love, or would it all come crashing down.


	4. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowely and Lucifer are assbutts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!

So you think Castiel would get the courage right after Gabriel's pep talk. Nope, a big fat nope, But there was a couple of times where he built himself up to do so. Chicken'd out at the last minute though, then he would kick himself in the butt for it. This pattern went of until Thanksgiving, Dean and the shoulder pals are going to Sam's for dinner. What the didn't know was that Crowley and Lucifer have been staying enconnect for a while. They were planning on a little special present for their Castiel. 

They arrive, without knocking Dean walks in calling out his brothers name. Sam saying he's in the kitchen with Gabriel. Crowley went off to find Lucifer, Dean and Castiel entered the kitchen to see Sam, and a full human size well very small for what can be called human size, Gabriel. Sam handed Dean a beer, greeted Castiel. Asked if Gabriel wanted help with the rest of the cooking he said, no as the answer the brothers went to watch the game. Castiel stayed behind with Gabriel, he then felt a flick on his butt.

"Ouch Gabriel what was that for?!" Castiel rubbed his butt glaring at Gabriel.

"Wha-What was that for?! It was for not doing what I told you what to do!"

Castiel turned away from his gaze a shamed he still has not told Dean the way he felt about him. Gabriel decided to leave it alone for now. As time went one Castiel noticed Gabriel was still human size. He was confused, shouldn't Gabriel be turning back to small angel. So he waiting a few and when no sign of turning back. 

"Gabriel? Why are you not turning back into a small shoulder angel?"  
Gabriel smiles

"Well when you give yourself to your human, you can choose over your size. Helps out in the bedroom too if ya know what I mean!", he wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel blushes scarlet red!

"GABRIEL!!", he squeaked

Gabriel laughed, Continuing cooking. Not much more though, he called everyone to the table. They were all in the middle of eating when Lucifer and Crowley shared a smile. They had such a treat for after dinner for their little angel friend. Soon they all headed to the living room. Dean shared a piece of pie with Castiel, Gabriel was sitting in Sam's lap eating their slices of pie. 

"Oh Castiel Darlin, we have a present for you!", Crowley piped up in a trying to be innocent voice.

Castiel eye'd him along with Dean, nothing good can come of this. Everyone turned their attention to the devil's. Castiel was getting more and more nervous, he doesn't even know what they are up to yet. He looked between the whispering evil grinning devil's that eye'd the poor angel.

"So Dean, did you know Castiel has a thing for you?", Crowley blurts out.

Castiel is shocked, all of the color leaves his little face. Dean's eyes bug out of his head, not sure on what to say yet. Sam and Gabriel were just as shocked, they had no right to do that to Castiel. It was up to him when he would tell Dean about the love he had for the human. Gabriel was already thinking of ways to get back at them for this.

"Yeah, in fact you might say he Loooooves you. Heh, you should see the way he would look at you when you were not looking. Oh wait you can, here's some photos Lu and myself have collected over time, plus copies!" Crowley and Lucifer throw them in the air.

Castiel was so horrified at what was unfolding. He didn't know what to do, should he apologize to Dean, should he go hide, tears are about to fall. He could hear muffled yelling, he chose that moment in all the yelling to slip away. He would go sit in baby till it was time to go. He just hope Dean will forgive him, 20 minutes passed by, sitting all alone in baby. Castiel was off in thought land processing what had just happen. He didn't even notice Dean enter the car, he did hear the car door shut behind Dean.

"Dean..? Dean I'm so sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk to me unless you need guidance on what to do. You know the normal shoulder angel job."

"Cas?"

"I mean I count my stars lucky to be able to have a type of friend relationship with you. Most shoulder angel's don't even have that with their humans.", he kept rambling on.

"CAS!" 

Castiel stops talking, looking right at Dean. Not sure what is going to happen next. 

"Cas, I'm not mad, but in fact I'm just wondering why you never said anything.."

Castiel was silent, not sure of anything at all any more. Dean through him through a loop hole. Should he talk, explain himself, he was at a lost but continued to listen.

"Cas, if I knew bout your feelings I would have maybe acted sooner."

"Wha-what about now?" 

Dean looked right at him, they stared for what seemed like forever for Castiel. Hanging on to the last thing Dean said. Waiting for what else he is going to say.

"Cas, I command you to turn human, now." 

Castiel was taken back what Dean just asked of him. He hesitated for a moment, but his human just commanded him. He turned into his full human size, waiting for what Dean had in store for him. Castiel was becoming more and more nervous, Dean was just staring at him with his amazing green eyes, thick eye lashes, cheeks full of freckles. 

"Dean, What are you-" 

Castiel was then cut off by a pair of lips on his. Dean's calloused hands on the side of his face holding him in place. Castiel was so caught of guard, Dean's lips moved against his. It didn't take long for Castiel to take the hint, he followed the way Dean moved his lips. He was very clumsy, it was his first kiss after all.


	5. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons to learn ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, But I'll do better in updating!! :D   
> and it's a bit short too, my bad I'm trying to build up the mood ;)

A couple of weeks went by, Dean and Castiel were taking all the time the wanted to learn and discover their new relationship. At the moment they were in Dean's room for a nap, Crowley was still in is time out devil's box for embarrassing poor Castiel the way he did. Dean was snoring away, Castiel's small form laying on the other pillow next to Dean's. His blue eyes fluttered open, lifting his head to look at his human.Quietly he Crawled across the big fluffy pillow, stopping right on the side of Dean's cheek. Very carefully stood up, he placed a kiss on his freckled covered cheek. Dean took a deep sigh, not awake still. 

Castiel chanced his wings flapping, he really didn't want to wake up Dean. Flying just low enough to still be close to his face. Castiel gently touched his hands to the corners of Dean's mouth, he lowered his head down to meet the human's. Soft little kiss left on Dean's lower lip. Another one left on his upper lip, the cupids bow, each corner of where the lips ended. From the softness of each kiss placed Dean steered awake.

"Cas. What ya doing bud?", he stretched out careful not to hit Castiel.

"I wanted to kiss you, I am still no good at it."

Dean smiled looking lovingly at the tiny angel, holding his workers hand up for Castiel to rest in it. Using a finger he rubbed Castiel's cheek affectionately, running it under his chin so Castiel looked at him. Castiel blushing red as Dean gazed upon him with such adoration.

"Ya know, you could have woke me up if ya wanted to practice your kissing. I do not mind one bit of practice kissing. Especially with you Cas."

Castiel's face turned few shade brighter red if that was even possible, but it happen. Dean commanded him to turn normal size. As soon as Castiel's body adjusted, Dean helped him out of if tan trench coat. Loosened his royal blue tie, unbuttoned a few of Castiel's shirt. Stopped for a moment to look Castiel in the eyes, letting him know it was all alright. He could feel ever tremble the angel's body gave off.

"Cas, I won't do anything you don't want. I know this is all new to you, but you have to tell me when something gets too much for ya."

"Alright Dean, I'm okay, But I would just like to keep to kissing for a bit."

Without arguing or bring up anything about going farther or safe words type stuff, Dean kept to just nodding. Placing his lips over Castiel's for the first peck until he felt the angel respond back. It was awkward and a bit rushed in some places. Which made Dean laugh a bit, it reminded him of his teenage years. 

"Here Cas, I'm going to kiss you a certain way, don't kiss back but after I show you this kiss mimic it back on my lips. Okay?"

Castiel nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed he knew so little about this. Sure he heart breaking-ly seen Dean kiss a lot in their time together. He just didn't know how much work it was, they made it look so easy. Dean kissed him partly opening his mouth grabbing at Castiel's lower lip very gently. Castiel waited a moment trying to compose himself for one, that kiss made his head feel heavy and dizzy. He then copied the kiss back to Dean's lips, he must have done it right, he dragged a throat like noise from the human. Stopping the kiss waiting for the next kissing lesson, his eyes opened to see Dean struggling to breath right it was very labored, his green eyes closed shut, cheeks pink.

"Dean are you alright?"

"Cas, Cas your a quick learner. I'm really liking your kisses more and more. Driving me crazy, I feel like a teen again." 

Castiel smiled, He liked Dean as a teacher. He started enjoying the very thought Dean will be with him through all his first. What a way to start too, his thought was interrupted though by Dean getting out of bed in a very fast manner, smile lost. Had he done something wrong? Looking hurt and confused, Dean was now standing with a little slouch at the end of the bed, holding a pillow in front of him. Castiel was just plain confused now.

"Dean?"

"I think we should stop for a bit, cause if we don't Cas, I won't be able to stop myself. I want you to tell me when your ready, plus I want to make it as special for you as possible. Not like this though, So I'm... I'm just uhh, I'm just going to head to the bathroom, I'll be out sometime soon."

Castiel didn't get it at first, eyebrows frown. Then they shot up along with the widening of his eyes. Cheeks turned pink to red in 0-100. He could not believe he had did that to Dean. Feeling proud of himself he laughed, but in ways disappointed Dean left the room to take care of his very hard problem.


	6. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is having doubt?!!

Dean was done taking care of business, Castiel was a small angel again. Their relationship was still so new he didn't last long in normal form still. He was sitting on the pillow waiting for Dean. Spotting the human in the door way he flew to Dean's shoulder, taking his spot on the right side. Castiel placed a small shy kiss on Dean's cheek, cuddling up to the stubble cheek. 

"Think we should let Crowley out of his timeout box?"

Castiel nodded, Going into the study where the box sat on the books Dean never touched. He kept them for Castiel cause he thought it was adorable seeing a little angel sitting in the middle of a big book reading it. The box looked to be a wooden jewelry with gibberish written on it, a satanic looking star. Dean opened it, in the corner of it was a pouting devil with his back facing the green eye'd human.

"Ready to apologize?" 

The devil glared over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath. Dean frowned at the spoiled brat of a devil. Dean poked him hard in the back, messing up his suit with wrinkles. Upsetting Crowley, but stopped cause he was already in enough trouble.

"I am sorry, feather butt.."

"It's alright Crowley, actually without you Dean and I would still be dancing around each other about our feelings. So thank you."

"whatever..!"

Crowley poofed somewhere in the house till he wanted to be seen again. Dean didn't mind, he was still mad at the little asshat. Ignoring the bubbling anger in him, headed to the kitchen with the angel. He decided to make dinner with Castiel, he wanted burgers so bad! Dean commanded Castiel to turn normal form. This would be better cooking, as they prepared the food, it was like dancing around each other. But not the awkward avoiding dancing, graceful dancing. Lots of soft gentle touches, smiles shared, kisses every now and then. Dean would help Castiel by standing behind him moving their hands together. Castiel thought to himself, that he should have said something much earlier. He felt happy, light, comfortable.

After a while the burgers where almost done, Castiel's body starting to hurt from the form he took. Changing back to his small form, sitting on the counter watching Dean finish up. Dean then left to wash up, Crowley decided to show his big ego air filled head again.

"Well well arn't you two just a cute picture to be hold."

Castiel turned to look at Crowley not saying a word. Ready to stand his ground though. Angel and Devil standing in front of the other, Castiel would be laying to himself if he was worried what hurtful thing Crowley would say to him.

"Don't get too cozy, we both know how big of a slut Dean can be."

"Your wrong this time is different, he's different with me."

"We shall see.", he grins an evil grin, walking away.

Crowley didn't know what he was talking about, right? Before he could ponder on the thought any longer, Dean walked in. He smiles at Castiel, it was like all doubt that was even forming blew away. Castiel flew to him sitting on his shoulder.

"Ready to eat bud?"

"Yes Dean."

After eating, Dean cleaned the dishes. Castiel dried them the best he could. After that, Dean took them to the living room. 

"Hey Cas, choose a movie. No Chick flicks!"

"But Dean you don't even own any of these movies you call Chick Flick movies"

"An Don't you forget it! Heh, just choose something."

Castiel chose a scary movie, as the movie went on Castiel realized this was a mistake. It was too scary for him, he was hugging against Dean's chest. Dean felt bad the angel was getting scared but it was so cute. Soon the movie ended, Castiel was glad about it too.

"Come on Cas time for bed I got work tomorrow morning."

They both got ready, Dean stripped down to his boxers. Which he always did for bed, but Castiel just could not find it in him to look without blushing. Dean lied down on the bed, pulling the covers up past his hips. He looks to Castiel, who looks very uncomfortable. Their eyes meet, no words, Dean sat up a bit using his elbows to look at his little angel more. Castiel decided he was going to prove Crowley wrong to himself, he started to strip out of his clothes just to his boxers. 

"Cas.?"

Castiel crawled across his pillow to Dean, the human could now see the angel's blush up close now. Dean felt little kisses going across his cheek, till he felt the small pair of lips on his. Dean wanted to kiss back so bad. He wanted Castiel to be in his normal form, but just having had him in that form, he did not want to put strain on the little angel. Brought out of his thoughts when he felt the kisses on his chin, trailing down to his neck. Dean's getting turned on by this, Castiel kissed all the way slowly down to his hip. Castiel then stopped, he sat on his knees looking up at the very hot bothered human he was currently driving him crazy.

"Dean..., May I.?"

All Dean could do was nod, closing his eyes waiting for what was about to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER!!!


	7. Lost in My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot (short and sweet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long, it's difficult when your baby is teething.. -_-

Dean's breathing was labored, trying to keep his eyes open to focused on the matter at hand that is unfolding as time passes. Dean's green eyes find the small angel that's down if body, his little body close up against his hard erection. Dean could feel the hands of Castiel rubbing up and down, too small to wrap around the big thick flesh in front of him. His tongue leaving a line of saliva up to the tip of Dean's cock. With the way he did this slow touches, little kisses and licks, it earned him a throaty moan from Dean. This was the best thing Dean has ever felt in his whole sexual experiences in life. It wasn't even intercourse sex, this was more of the line of oral and hand jobs, right? He didn't care, only how high her was becoming from the way Castiel handled Dean's hard throbbing member.

"Am I doing okay Dean.?"

"Are you? Wha- aahh Cas you have no idea how amazing your making me feel. I'm aahh I'm a shamed in myself for not lasting longer.."

Castiel blushed, it made his blue eyes even bluer. His eyes glazed over with lust, Dean could feel his breath against his dick. Dean then felt Castiel lie his body against it, rubbing his small hips, up and down, circle motion. His little cock becoming painfully hard, searching for the relief for both himself and his human. Moan being ripped from both bodies. Not much more Castiel came first his cum painting Dean's cock, that feeling alone sent Dean over the edge. His cum painted all over Castiel, hair wings and all.

"Shit! I'm sorry Cas!"

Dean picked up Castiel in his hands rushing him to the bathroom, turning the sink water to a soothing warm. Holding Castiel near the running water, watching Castiel clean himself off. He noticed a smile play on the angel's lips. His blue eyes looking up to meet Dean's green eyes. His wings to wet to fly up to Dean, motioned for Dean to bring him closer to his face. Getting close enough to Dean's beautiful face, Castiel placed his addicting small kisses on Dean's lower lip. It was his turn to smile at the angel. 

"I really enjoyed that Dean, next time we should do more in my full form, so we are equal. In more then one way.", Castiel blushed 

"I dunno I really liked the whole size think it was hot." 

Castiel blushed a rose red color throughout his whole body, Dean brought them back to the bedroom. Instead of placing Castiel on his pillow, he placed him on his pillow so they could be close to one and other. Castiel kissed Dean goodnight, cuddling up to his scruffy cheek. Saying their good nights, both still in total bliss, while both oblivious to a devil rolling in the hall way yelling 'my eyes! my eyes!!' having walked in on them in the middle of things. Well that will teach him for just walking on in unannounced.


End file.
